


14 Times

by sheep_emilia



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheep_emilia/pseuds/sheep_emilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 times he tries to leave David…</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 Times

Last time he counted, he tried to leave David fourteen times. Every time he was convinced it was the very last time – he was never going back. It was wrong, and he was man enough to stop it. Every time, he told himself that he won't let David's smile, or David's touches, or anything other David-related to make him change his mind. And so far, he has failed each time.

His fourteenth time happened during World Cup, when they were both happily exhausted after a long night of fucking. He got off the bed, gently disentangled himself from sleepy David, and left the room. Outside, he vowed to himself never to come back.

During the practice next morning, he congratulated himself for staying true to his word and keeping his distance from the other David, just to make sure he wasn't too close to temptation. And it wasn't even that difficult. He was able to make it till the end of practice without thinking of David at all, other than in a very positive, I-don't-really-need-him-it's-not-that-hard kind of way. Maybe fourteenth time was the charm.

Still, better safe than sorry, he thought, and carefully bided his time on the pitch while the others went to the showers. Nothing wrong with making sure this time it really works, and avoiding naked David in the showers seemed like an important step in that direction.

Finally, he decided he waited long enough. Carefully, he peeked into the changing room, making sure it was empty. Only then, sighing his relief, he pulled of his sweaty clothes and headed to the showers.

Unfortunately for his lucky fourteenth time, he wasn't counting on finding David, a very very naked David, waiting for him right there, looking predatory and completely unaffected by his stern decision to leave him.

A very naked David, who somehow managed to get him backed to the wall and kick his legs wide open while his mind was still trying to figure out how to escape, and who was now determined to distract him by kissing and biting his neck while thrusting his cock against his hip. A very nice smelling David, who maneuvered him so easily to face the wall and thrust into him without even stopping nuzzling his neck.

"Oh God," he whimpered, pushing back against David and waving lucky fourteen goodbye, "more, more!"

But David pulled out of him just as he was getting so close, turned him again until their eyes were locked, and leaned to whisper in his ear "no more until you promise there will be no fiveteenth time, Villa."

And Villa realised that the fourteenth time was really the last time he was going to try to leave David.


End file.
